Missing Raven
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: Slade has kidnapped Raven and left the Titans with clues on how to find her. Rated T for Swearing. Rae x BB.


**MISSING RAVEN.**

CHAPTER 1. 

It was a quiet morning. But that was because Robin and Raven were the only ones up and they spoke to each other very rarely. It was about 4 O'clock and Starfire (the most beautiful alien Robin has ever seen), Cyborg (the strong and smart half-man, half-robot) and Beastboy (the stupid, clown, annoying, funny and challenging _Grass Stain_) were not up yet and wouldn't be for at least another 2-3 hours.

"Okay spit it out I know you like Starfire don't you,"

"Where the hell did that come from and why should I tell you?"_ damn I hate it when she uses her powers to feel emotions_ Robin thought bitterly.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"TITANS GET DOWN HERE! Raven go wake Cyborg up."

"Friend Robin who would want to do something at this hour," Starfire asked the Masked Leader as she walked in sleepily.

"I don't know,"

"But he's gonna get his but kicked for waking me up," growled an unhappy Beastboy as he walked in.

CLINCK!

"Yo I'm here, who is it?"

TWO MINUTES LATER 

When the Titans arrived on the scene what they saw was … nothing? No people running everywhere, no screaming, not even a villan.

"Friends why does this seem normal?" Starfire asked her friends.

"I don't know Star but I think we've been sent on a wild goose chase"

"Dudes, you woke me up just to see ordinary people walk past? Now I'm really sleepy and…" Starfire passes out on the spot "… what's wrong with her?" Beastboy asked Robin as he caught the beautiful alien before she hit the ground.

"I don't know. Starfire?"

"Lets get her home to the med bay," Cyborg said as he checked his watch. It read 4:34am and it was very early. "And after we find out what's wrong with Starfire I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Ah Guys? Star's not the only girl we're gonna have to check out," Robin spoke up.

"Wha…?"

"Raven?" Beastboy whispered quietly so no one could hear.

AT THE TOWER 

"Well the blood sample doesn't help much." Cyborg said angrily throwing the test results aside. "I just don't get it. How could they just faint like that?"

"Unless Starfire gave Raven one of those Tameranian diseases … which is highly impossible," Beastboy added seeing the death stare on Robin's face, "then I got nothing for ya."

"Are you sure there is nothing, not one thing, one small detail you might have over looked?" Robin asked hoping that they could find a reason the girls were like this.

GROAN.

"Please friends I wish to know what happened." Starfire said weakly as she tried to get up. Robin placed his hand above Starfire's chest and pushed her gently back down on the bed.

"We don't know what happened Star, that's what we're trying to figure out." Robin said quietly, taking his hand off the top of her chest.

"Look why don't you and Beastboy go and sleep and I'll wake you if I find anything," Cyborg said, hoping that they would leave and have some rest.

"I don't know, what if something happens and you need to stay with the girls, you have no way of reaching us. We're on the other side of the tower?"

"I'll beep ya. Now go rest," Cyborg said smartly, "don't worry. The worst that can happen is one of the girls goes missing and with me and Starfire awake I think that would be pretty hard."

"He's got a point Robin just go and rest, you need it most." Beastboy inquired.

"Okay."

"Tight sleep good friends!" Starfire said happily. Robin smiled weakly back at her._ She'll be fine, I hope._

CHAPTER 2. 

"FUCK!"

"Calm down Cyborg!"

"I TOLD ROBIN I COULD HANDLE IT AND NOW …"

"Cyborg what's the yellin' for mate," asked a very still sleepy Beastboy.

"What did you do Cyborg," Robin came in refreshed, "where's … SHIT WHAT HAPPENED AND WHERE'S RAVEN!" Robin was furious.

The room had tables upturned, sheets everywhere and feathers from the pillows thrown all over the place.

"Dude, 1. She must have put up a huge fight and 2. You spoke to soon about the missing girl thing."

Just then the screen turned on and Slade appeared on it in the main room.

"Titans I have someone you might like to meet."

The team ran to the main room and looked coldly up onto the screen, and sure enough there was someone tied, gagged and curled up in a ball in the background.

"Slade when I get my hands on you OOF!" (Beastboy had just been elbowed by Cyborg.)

"Slade what do you want?" Robin asked suspiciously wondering what the hell he would want other than the world being destroyed.

"It's not what I want it's what you're all going to do to save your friend."

"Dude why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because, I was bored and wanted to challenge you."

"That's way low."

"What do we have to do?" Robin said seriously.

30 MINUTES LATER.

Downtown

"Okay so what was it again?"

"Robin you're being a terrible listener, you search through the whole of Gotham city. What you're looking for is a red and black jewel the size of your small fingernail. Here's the riddle: (Beastboy "Aww man!")

_T__his __i__s here jus__t__ for fun,_

_This girl's world will end if you don't get it done._

_An__ old lady works in a corner s__to__re some__w__h__er__e,_

_Waiting patiently for someone to purchase._

So there you have it and there is three rules. 1. You must get it done within the next 3 hours. 2. You can't split up and. 3. You must keep the communicator open, if you shut it she is history."

"Oy Dudes, it could be that creepy old lady in the old jewel store?" Everyone knew Beastboy was furious but couldn't pinpoint it. _Slade has pushed me to far this time, last time he went for Terra and now Raven._

"For once good thinking Beastboy."

"That'll probably be the last time he thinks."

"Hey I might act like the stupid idiot but I'm actually very smart you know! Any how, are we gonna get goin'?"

"Um Friends there is not much time…"

"Yes Star, lets get going guys."

MYTIQUE CORNER SHOP.

"So you don't have any red and black jewels in here?"

"I might be able to find one for you, I don't know if it is the jewel you are looking for young man but I do know a stranger came in here and placed something on the shelves," As the elderly lady looked through all the shelves she finally found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and held it up to the light and sure enough the jewel showed up red and black.

"Hey dudes that looks like Raven's Charka."

Starfire gasps as she sees what the old lady is holding up. "That's because it is."

"Star, do you know what it means?" Even though Robin had an idea he wanted to make sure he was right.

"It means that if we don't get this back to her, she won't be able to use her powers." All the boys looked at Starfire as though they had been hit over the head with a mallet.

"Well then. What are we waiting for? A meteor shower? Lets get going." And with that, Beastboy walked strait out the door.

**CHAPTER 3.**

"I'm pretty sure the signal came from under ground." Cyborg said to the rest of the team. It had been two hours since they had seen Raven on the screen back at the tower. They had found the jewel and were certain it was Raven's being the fact that Starfire could tell it was not any normal 'stone'. They still weren't sure of Raven's current location and condition.

"The signal's closer guys."

"Good, cause I wanna give Slade a knuckle sandwich for doin' this to Raven." Beastboy put in. Robin was actually surprised to hear Beastboy say something like that. Usually he'd just keep his mouth shut. _Maybe… nah, that's just silly._

"Um, friends? You might want to look up."

Quickly Robin looked up from the communicator and saw… Titan Tower?

"Wait a minute, show me that riddle again."

"Dude you've looked at it like a million times already."

"That's because I was wondering why some of the letters were under lined. Look."

Robin held out the paper.

_T__his __i__s here jus__t__ for fun,_

_This girl's world will end if you don't get it done._

_An__ old lady works in a corner s__to__re some__w__h__er__e._

_Waiting patiently for someone to purchase._

"Look at what they spell."

_Titan Tower._

"Oh, you are so smart Robin!" Robin blushed at this and Cyborg and Beastboy saw it as if it were a sign, not so easily ignored.

"Dude you look like a tomato."

"So she was in the tower the whole time!"

"She could be underneath the tower or in it so lets just start underground."

UNDER THE TOWER 

"They're smarter than I thought. Isn't that good Raven."

Muffled scream came from the background.

"They've only got half an hour left."

THE TEAM 

"Are you sure this is the way."

"Of course this is the way"

"Beastboy can you please st…"

"Dude! A door?" Beastboy said as they came up to an ancient, not to mention ugly, door.

"Aww nah. What does it look like."

"Your face?"

"Why you little…"

"Friends please do not fight when our friend is in danger."

Robin opened the doors to a very large room. It was still kind of dark but you could just spot a figure in a corner.

"Raven?"

(Muffled scream)

"Hello Titans, long time no see."

"We beat the limit. Now hand her over Slade"

"Now, now. You should know that I would like a fight."

"TITANS GO!"

Cyborg powered up his canon and started shooting Slade, well at least tried to. Robin got out his long bar (sorry don't know the name of that thing) and charged at Slade with anger, and you know how Robin's temper can rise. Starfire charged up and sent Starbolts flying Slade's way. And while all this happened Beastboy snuck over to Raven. She had cuts all over her. _So much for not touching her._ She was barely conscious. And sure enough, the jewel on her forehead was missing.

"Raven?" Beastboy said quietly as he untied her. She tried to stand up but fell straight into Beastboy's arms.

"Rae? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just need something to eat. And my Charka isn't with me so I'm very weak." She was very faint with her words and couldn't stand by herself. Beastboy sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her. By this time, Slade had decided he'd had enough.

"Farwell Titans. I'll see you soon." And with that he left, well disappeared.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"Dudes get your buts over here!"

"Robin please pass me Raven's jewel."'

"Here Star," he said passing her the small jewel. Starfire walked over to Raven.

"Forget it Starfire, you won't find a guy."

"Quiet Raven (everyone raise your eyebrows, Starfire just told Raven to be Quiet?), Beastboy put this on Raven's forehead."

"But, what if I mess this up?"

"You won't"

"Anyhow, why can't you do this?"

"I'm not the one that loves you."

"Smooth move Starfire." Raven said grumpily. Beastboy was lost for a second (typical).

"Why have I got to do this again?" Everyone groans. (Groan people.)

By this time Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had left.

"Put the jewel on my forehead. To answer your second question, if I did it my powers wouldn't work properly. Are you even listening?"

"Wait a minute. You like me?"

Sigh. "Yes." Beastboy put the jewel on Ravens head. Immediately they were surrounded by dark magic, then it was gone.

"Well that was weird."

"Not as weird as you."

"Your back to your cranky self!" Beastboy said happily wrapping his arms around Raven in a big hug. "Wait a minute, your gonna pulverize me for saying that aren't you?"

"Just this once, I'll let you get away with it." Then her lips met Beastboy's in a heart-thumping kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her waist she put her arms around his neck. As he pulled her closer so that every inch of their body met, Raven held on tighter. When they broke free of the kiss Beastboy asked "why me?"

"Because, even though you couldn't see it you were the only one who made me laugh."

And with that they left together with Beastboy carrying Raven. By the time they got back to the tower Raven had fallen asleep in Beastboy's arms.

**CHAPTER 4.**

"Come ON Robin what's the matter." Beastboy said as he pushed a very handsome looking Robin (wearing his tux guys), not to mention nervous, up the stairs towards the roof. "You fight monsters, you practically don't fear and you kick bad guy but. So why can't you tell Starfire? You had no problem telling me."

ON THE ROOF.

"Are you alright Starfire?" Raven asked, looking at Starfire. She wore a midnight black dress. It was tight at the chest part but not too tight. From the hips down it flowed out like any kind of fairytale princess's would (kinda like the dress from ' Cinderella story' only in black).

"Do I look nice?"

"Starfire you look beautiful."

Meep, meep, meep.

"I got to go Starfire, see ya and good luck."

Just then Robin was pushed out the door. The door quickly closed behind him.

"Hello Robin. Why do you look so pale?"

"Sorry Star" He said as he straitened himself up. "You look beautiful tonight. But who am I kidding, you look beautiful every day."

"Your sweet." That made Robin blush again. "Come, sit."

"Um Star, I was supposed to tell you …"

"Hang on, (Robin: _if I don't tell her soon I'll lose the courage)_ I got something for you," she said as she looked behind her. Raven's hand came up from under the roof, giving Starfire the small box. Robin had shifted his position and sat on something. Robin found a box in his pocket. When he opened it there was a ring with a garnet and two small diamonds on each side. The metal was gold. Inside there was a note: _good luck dude. Yours truly, Beastboy._

"Um here Star." He said handing her the little maroon box. Starfire opened the box and looked inside. There was a small squeak then she put down the box and put the ring on her finger. It suited her.

"Oh thank you Robin. Oh and here's your present." Robin took the box that was handed to him and opened it. There was a watch inside it (a guy watch). It was silver with a black background and white numbers.

"That's the watch I saw in the jewelry store."

"So you wanted to tell me something Robin."

"Um … yeah I uh … well … I l-love you Star."

Starfire threw her arms around him and before he could say anything Starfire's lips had connected with his. When they parted all Starfire said was "I love you to Robin."

**THE END!**

Aww! Did you think that was good? Please be nice it's my first fan fic.


End file.
